


Well aren't we in a pickle

by Silverbullet93



Series: Make way, the stork is landing! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Infant Death, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Post-Season 2, Pregnancy, and some tiny bit of angst, brace yourself peeps, implied shallura, it's gonna get angsty, mostly implied - Freeform, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbullet93/pseuds/Silverbullet93
Summary: Honestly Coran, it would have been nice to know the weird inner workings of Keith's strange half-Galra self. Than maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.[Does anyone know of any good beta readers?]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! [or anyone who decides to read this fic]. Gonna be honest here, it has been a good five[???] years since I've last written fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous of what you may think of this piece of work.
> 
> Would you find it strange that the thing that got me back to writing, is the lack of mpreg Klance fics? You'd think with all the shit you find in every other fandom, Voltron would be the same and considering it's a show with aliens of all things, one would think so - but alas! This fandom decided to be the oddball lol jk
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this fic ^^

It was clear to everyone on the ship that Keith was unwell. It was kinda hard not to think he might have contracted some disease [Or _space-flu,_ as Lance had taken to jokingly calling it.] when he had been experiencing erratic emotions that had them all on their toes, worried with what might set off their Red Paladin, bouts of exhaustion that had him just barely keeping his own eyes open during mission briefs, and Lance had once curtly mentioned that Keith had been complaining about constant soreness. 

And the nausea, nausea that took them all by surprise the first time he went running at the smell of Hunk's cooking. Nausea that Lance was constantly being woken up to.

They had begun to start wondering if was an illness solely prone to Galra.

So of course they were all worried about Keith, and they had made it very clear that they wanted him to go to the med bay and get checked up and see what the hell was going on with him....

Easier said than done. If there was one thing about Keith: He showed very little concern for his own well being, and had often made it known that he would rather tough out any injury than go into a pod [They had often wondered if that was Keith being partially claustrophobic]. And if it was any sort of ailment? Sleep it off, god knows there was no reasoning with him.  
But it wasn’t until they had found him collapsed inside the cockpit of his distressed lion after a rather difficult recon mission turned sour that they had enough.

Things had got to change.

* * *

* * *

 

So here is where we find Keith, currently making his way to the training deck. Wiping away any traces of his last meal, and grimacing at the acidic aftertaste of this afternoon's bouts of vomit.

He had barely made it two steps inside the room before he was being forcibly dragged away by Shiro and Hunk. Keith blinked in confusion before it registered what was going on, "Hey hey! What the hell!!" He looked back and forth to the both of them, ears pinned against his head, tail lashing back and forth as he struggled against their hold, irritated with the turn of events, "What's the deal?"

"Sorry Keith, we gave you your chance. But by your unwillingness to worry about your own health, you left us with no choice." The look on Shiro's face gave away that he certainly had no choice or opinion in the matter.

"It's just a stomach bug, it'll go away on it's own." Keith argued, once again struggling against the strong hold they had on him.

Hunk let out an agitated sigh, sounding almost exhausted with his friend's incredible stubbornness, "Hate to break it to you dude, but you've been vomiting on a daily basis for the past turns, struggling with exhaustion, and Lance has briefly mentioned you have been feeling discomfort a whole lot lately. It's been weeks! This ' _stomach bug'_ is definitely not going away on it's own," he chided, and with a brief pause, gave his friend an insulted look, "And did I forget to mention your sudden liking to Coran's cooking?" He looked almost aghast at that particular thought. 

The half breed didn't have any response to that.

And Keith didn't say anything more against the matter as they made their way to the med bay. He knew they were all worried about him these past few days, and if he was being honest with himself? He was starting to get a little worried himself over just what was going on lately; he wasn’t as foolish as to think everything was fine, sickness and exhaustion aside, he was feeling very out of sorts, like the need to make everything in his bedroom particularly homey and how he was constantly berating himself for not properly taking care of himself. Then there was that incessant feeling of wanting to hide himself away in some safe corner. Like everything in the Castleship had suddenly become potentially dangerous and it had only seemed to leave him in a fit of paranoia.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as they walked to their destination. Walking into the med bay to find Allura and Coran setting up a platform that reminded him of those uncomfortable beds you found in doctor's checkup rooms. Pidge was there as well, surrounded by bits and pieces of tec as she worked on her Rover 2.0.  
She looked up at the sound of them coming in, quirked an eyebrow as she gave Keith a once over, “So you did manage to get one over our illusive sickly friend? For a moment I was having my doubts.” He found that quirked little smirk of her's strangely infuriating, and for a moment felt his anger spike.

“He had been kicking and making a fuss about it.” Hunk admitted as he let go of Keith’s arm. Where he then found himself being led to the patient’s cot. Keith looked over his shoulder to give them a warning growl.

“How 'bout you guys stop talking about me like I’m not even here?” He snarked as he heaved himself onto the mattress, Keith immediately took notice that his remark may have had a bit too much bite into it when Shiro raised an eyebrow with deprecation, “I just don’t know why you guys are making such a big deal about it, it’s not like it’s not manageable.” He looked away with a meekness that was entirely unlike him.

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose as a troubled sigh ripped through him, just as frustrated with the situation, “Keith, a cold and allergies are manageable. These long bouts of nausea and fatigue - not to mention your obvious discomfort altogether! Is reason enough to raise alarm,” placing a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder, he gave his brother a meaningful look, “We don’t want to risk you.”

“Honestly! If this is how you think when it comes to getting sick, I don’t know how you managed to live a whole year alone in the desert,” Pidge quipped, snarkiness heavily dripping from her tone, and adjusted her glasses. When seeing the unimpressed looks of her companions [and Keith’s not so subtle descent into another whip-lashing mood swing], she cleared her throat and hastily looked to Coran, “So Coran, you say this scanner will be able to detect any illnesses that may be going on with Keith?”

The Altean stood straight and proud as he adjusted settings on the scanner device, “Indeed it can, to illness to just about any sort of abrupt changes going around in his body.” Coran turned to Keith and gave him a curious look, after a few moments he gave a nod of approval towards Allura. After a few clicks, it started emitting a soft blue ray running up and down Keith’s body.

“Really? Man, imagine if we had this kind of tec back on Earth!” Hunk said as he looked towards Pidge with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, more expensive treatment one can’t afford.”  
The wide grin on his brown face turned into a grimace, “Yeaaah, never mind.”

Shiro sighed in exasperation at the two before turning back to Coran and Allura, “So it’s that simple?” Looking in the corner of his eye to see Keith lying on the cot, pale and nervous as he played with the straps of his gloves.

“It will just take a few ticks and once we find out whatever is wrong with him, we’ll be able to treat it properly.” Allura reassured him, giving him that gentle smile that made his heart skip a beat. A fake cough and the sound of giggles made him look back to see Hunk, Pidge and Keith looking at him with barely restrained amusement.  
“Sucker.” Keith snickered.

“Ay! Let’s just hope it’s nothing serious, like the borkalaktis!” They all turned towards Coran's quip as he fiddled with the ends of his mustache, “Terribly vicious Galran disease! Starts off looking innocent enough, like simple ailments like the niffles if you aren’t looking close enough. Could be quite painfully fatal if it reaches it’s more developed stage, it shrivels up your insides, corrupts all proper functioning of your organs and by the end, you’re expulsing liquefied innards from every orifice of your body. Why! I had a good friend who died that way! Poor fella couldn’t even get up to use the -”

“Coran.” Allura’s curt disapproving tone cut him off in his rant til she nodded towards the pale horrified faces of the paladins looking at him. Poor Hunk and Keith looked close to losing their breakfast altogether.

“Oh,” Coran suddenly shifted on his feet and gave them a sheepish look, “It’s probably nothing serious! Could maybe just be the niffles.” The elder Altean looked away, coughing awkwardly into his fist.

_BEEP BEEP!_

“Now let’s see what we have…” Coran’s voice trailed off into silence as he and Allura looked at the screen, shock and surprise written clearly and plainly on their expressions. His eyes bulged out in surprise before doing a double take at the screen's contents.

“Oh my.”

Shiro looked at the two dumbfounded Alteans and looked to Keith, who looked just as - if not more - confused by their reactions, “Well, what is it?”

“It’s something bad, isn’t it?? It’s that borkal- something disease, isn't it!? Keith is gonna die a painful disgustingly excruciating death! Oh my god, this can’t be happening - what are we gonna do? What are we gonna tell Lance?! What are -”

“Hunk…”  
“Hunk, calm down! You’re making me freak out,” Pidge cut Shiro off as she shouted, huffing as she pulled at her sleeve in agitation, “We don’t even know what the problem is yet!”

“Why, it’s not even a serious issue, number 5,” Coran finally spoke up, Keith didn’t know what to make of the look the man sent his way before he was speaking again. “The only thing ailing our dear friend here is the 42 quintant old fetus he’s carrying,” Coran smiled, as if that wasn’t the most shocking news he had delivered to the slowly paling paladins, “Turns out it is quite manageable, huh Keith?” He smiled, eyes squinted in delight as he looked at the young man, seemingly blind to the appalled expression staring back at him.  
..

…

……

..........

“ _EH?!_ ”

  
“What do you mean I’m pregnant!?”  
“What do you mean he’s pregnant!?” Coran stumbled back at the suddenness of both Keith and Shiro getting into his face, both looking equally alarmed and incredulous.

“Exactly as it means, dear paladins.” He stepped back, huffing as he straightened himself up.

“How is that even possible? Cause that sort of thing isn’t even possible with humans. Well, I mean, unless you’re transgender and all, but I wouldn't think Keith is - unless that’s something he’s been keeping from us for three years?” Scratching the back of her neck, Pidge looked to Keith for confirmation and received a dull "no" in return.

“So, what’s the deal? Is this a galra thing or?” Hunk trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers and casting baffled looks at Keith’s direction, “Does that mean Zarkon can have babies?” He grimaced, looking a shade of green at the mere thought. Knowing Lotor's existence was bad enough, Hunk didn't want any confirmation on to  _how_  that is. 

Allura sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose and gave them all an exasperated look, “Yes Hunk, it has everything to do with the fact Keith is part Galra. They are an intersexual species, everyone is capable of bearing children. Though I am surprised Keith falls into that spectrum at all, considering his half human nature.”

Keith was gaping at them with open mouth incredulity, almost in shock at the situation itself, “Where was this information? It would have been nice to know the weird ins and outs of my strange half breed self, you know!” He shrieked, face flushed, ears pinned to the sides of his head, tail whipping in his agitation, and the scruff of his hair flaring up at its ends.....  
It didn’t seem to be the best time to mention how cat like he looked at the moment.

“Keith, calm down.” Shiro responded, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

“Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down when I got a bun in the oven I didn’t know I had!!” He hissed back.

The sound of the doors opening made them turn to the entrance to find Lance coming in, rubbing a towel on his head and whistling to himself. He looked up and smiled in relief, “So you guys managed to get Keith to get checked on? I was starting to worry he’d never listen, wouldn't even go to the medbay when I tried convincing him! Man, talk about taking stubbornness to a whole new…” Lance finally took notice to the way everyone was looking at him. The young man shifted in the place he stood, letting out an awkward laugh at the attention he was getting, “What’s everyone staring at?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey Lance, did you know Galra are an intersex species? We found out just now cause apparently Keith is having a baby.” Hunk blurted out. The large man shrunk down when everyone turned to give him a disapproving look.

The sound of Lance’s laughter made them turn back to look at him, finding him hunched over himself and gripping his shirt, barely managing to stay on his feet as giggles burst out of his mouth, “Oh man Hunk, that’s hilarious. Keith having a baby? Pfft! Right, sure! Like I’d ever fall for a joke like that, god,” He snickered, wiping away invisible tears of mirth. The laughter slowly died down when he saw the sympathetic looks he was receiving, he turned to Keith only to find his boyfriend looking at him apprehensively, “Wait, you mean - you're - he’s actually? This isn’t -” he didn’t get to finish his sentence when he swayed on his feet until fainting altogether.

_THUMP!_

The rest of the Team all stood there in silence as they looked down at the Blue Paladin’s prone body. It wasn’t until a few moments after the silence was broken when Pidge turned to look at Keith, “Congratulations, that’s the father of your child.” She said with a raised brow and a dry tone.  
Keith only responded as he fell back onto the cot with a cry of exasperation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, it really feels like I made everyone waiting too long for an update. Road-bumps when it comes to writing suck ass! 
> 
> Warning: Brief discussion of abortion

Lance let out an exhausted sigh, running a hand through his hair as he made his way back to his room. To say that this day had been bizarre and overwhelming was a bit of an understatement. After he found out that Keith was pregnant of all things, the rest of the day was spent with extensive training, something Shiro thought they might need considering they were going to be missing one paladin for a good while, and an exhausting meeting brief over their upcoming mission that was in need of serious changes because of said reasons.

Stretching out his arms over his head and letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, Lance clicked on the entrance key of the door panel. Lazily scratching his side as he walked into the room, Lance looked around to find that everything seemed to be just about in order [or at least, what’s orderly for him and Keith]: Where the tiny single mattress used to lay, all their pictures, souvenirs and memoirs stood in place. His and Keith’s armor lay piled on the floor in one corner.

And in the center of the room, where their improvised king mattress laid [Thanks to yours truly for sneaking in the mattress from what used to be Keith’s bedroom], was the lump that was his dear boyfriend huddled underneath their blankets, the only thing visibly apparent was his dark mass of unruly mane [“For crying out loud, Lance! It’s not a mane.” He recalled Keith’s exasperation the first time he had ever made that comment].   

A tender smile made it’s way onto Lance's tanned face at the thought. Toeing off his shoes, he stooped down and crawled into bed, until he was laying pressed against Keith’s covered form, “Keiiiith, mi nene, mi vida,” He whispered, nuzzling the smaller man’s hair as he tried to get his attention, “Love of my life, my sun and stars, baaaab-” He was cut off when the covers were pulled down and Keith turned over to look at him.

“For god’s sake Lance, what do you want?” Lance would have thought he had pressed Keith to hard, if it weren’t for the tired smile on his lover's pale face. 

He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and nuzzled his nose against his, smiling when it earned a hushed giggle in response. “Just wanted to know how you were holding up. Considering this whole, you know…baby thing.” 

“I’m fine,” was the only response Keith garnered him with. The tentative smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by that same jarring look of apprehension. Turning over to lay on his back, he gave Lance a contemplative look and let out a troubled sigh, “Lance?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m a freak?”

“Well, I think you’re a freak in the bedroom. Honestly, how you come up with -” 

“Lance.”  

 

If there wasn’t anything he hated more, it was how scared and hesitant Keith tended to sound when he was at his lowest point. He had seen it countless times before, and it still broke his heart whenever he saw that particular look on his boyfriend's face. 

Lance sighed, turning over and leaned on his elbow so he could look Keith in the face. Scratching the lobe of Keith’s furry ear, he smiled slightly at the grumble it earned him “Babe, I don’t think you’re a freak”. His response only got Keith to turn away, seemingly unsatisfied with his response. “No no! None of that, look at me Keith,” Lance cradled his boyfriend’s face and made him look back at him, “I’m not gonna lie. I do think it’s weird, alright? But I love you. Love you for every quirk that makes you you. Love you for your fiery spirit and your hard headed stubbornness. And if I love you for your strange Galran habits and that god damn Texan slang of yours! This won’t make me stop loving you either,” he said, placing a gentle hand against Keith stomach.

Pressing his forehead against Keith’s, “Just means I’m bringing home another surprise to my parents,” Lance let out a throaty chuckle at the choked laugh he got from Keith, watching as the half galra covered his face. It wasn’t until the muffled cry Keith let out that he raised an eyebrow, “Are you crying?” He asked, soft smile plane as day. 

Keith let out a huff and scrubbed the tears off his flushed face, clearly embarrassed by his own reaction, “No! It’s just you and your fucking emotionalness with your speeches, you’d think you were taking fucking lessons from Shiro of all people,” He mumbled into his hands, “And I swear! It’s these goddamn hormones!!” He cried out.    

Lance snorted in amusement at the display _“all of this suddenly makes sense now”_ He muttered to himself, thinking about what had been Keith’s previously worrisome symptoms. He took a moment to look down at the hand on Keith’s belly when a thought came to mind, “Hey Keith?” 

“Hmm?”

 

The young man hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “Do you mind if I…” He patted his boyfriend’s stomach in emphasis. Watching as Keith’s eyes narrowed on him for a moment before they widened in comprehension and shrugged softly in response.

Shifting around until he was lying between his legs and at eye level with his boyfriend’s shirt clad stomach, Lance looked up at Keith to find him looking vaguely uncomfortable, feeling the halfling's tail twitching underneath the sheets, a clear sign to his discomfort in the moment “You okay there?” 

Keith squirmed for a moment and sighed, “Yeah, it’s just! - It just makes this whole bizarre situation jarringly real, I guess,” He admitted, fidgeting as he combed his fingers through the Lance’s hair, “Like this is one admission that this whole pregnant thing isn’t just one Velibee induced dream.” He continued.      

Lance frowned, playing with the edges of Keith’s shirt. “You know, if this makes you that uncomfortable, I can always step back.” He murmured, chin rested against his beau's stomach.

“No no! It’s fine, should probably start getting used to people wanting to touch my stomach anyways.” Keith reassured him, letting an awkward giggle slip through his lips. Lance snorted at the response, muttering under his breath something along the lines of " _Like I’d let people go around touching you uninvited"_. Turning back to Keith’s covered belly, he gently pushed up his boyfriend’s shirt until pale skin was revealed.

Caressing and prodding the expanse of flesh, Lance noted the once firm plains of Keith’s flat stomach was replaced by a soft swelling.

“How in the world have you not noticed this?” He wondered out loud, smoothing his thumb over the expanse of flesh. He did wonder how Keith or himself haven’t noticed the change at all, considering the bump jutted out slightly.   

The offhanded comment earned him a raised eyebrow, “What was that?” The words were uttered in the slightest bit warning of growing irritation.

After a moment's reflection, trying to think of ways to ease the rising ire. Looking up at Keith, he shrugged, “I mean, Coran says you’re basically six weeks pregnant. And this beansprout has already made their presence known before we even knew about ‘em,” He said, pressing his mouth on the expanse of exposed pale skin. Lance nuzzled the soft bump when another thought came to him, "When do you think the Beansprout happened? You know? Conceived and all that." He clarified when he noticed the confused look on his partner's face.

He lay there watching Keith mentally do math, muttering to himself about stupid lack of calenders and calculators in this castle ship. After moment's of indulging amusement with the sounds of Keith's stomach, Lance watched his boyfriend's eyes widen in realization, "It was your birthday." Keith declared, face reddening at the memory that came to them both.

Then a smirk was twisting its way onto his tan face "Ah yes, that was one hell of a birthday," He crooned, the smirk turning into something entirely lewd and lascivious at the memories it brought him, "And boy did I get one hell of a birthday present. Now that was some hot lovemaking." He added, letting out a teasing growl, mentally patting himself on the back at the sight of the growing blush on his beau's pale face.    

"Just to remind you that that _lovemaking_ is what brought us into this situation in the first place." Keith chided

That just brought out a brighter grin "Yeah! And now we have this little Beansprout joining us," Lance beamed, blowing kisses into Keith's navel. The snort and the attempt to squirm away he got in response made him look up to see Keith’s red face, and a moment of confusion was replaced by a clarifying realization, “Oh, that’s right.” A wicked grin spread across his face  

“Lance.” 

The Cuban loomed over his boyfriend, “You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” He sang, tone dripping with absolute glee as he reached towards Keith with threatening wriggling fingers,

“Lance! Don’t you dare.” Keith, in the slightest bit of panic, warned. Trying in ill attempts to squirm away from the man’s playful reach 

“Oh, oh I dare”.

 

The intimate silence in the room was replaced by the sound of loud raucous laughter, choked giggles filling the air as the halfling tried to get away from his boyfriend’s reaching grasp.

* * *

* * *

 

At the other, much quieter hallway of the castle. Shiro and Allura walked side by side, worried tension filling the air around them as they discussed the day’s surprising turn of events. As it was for everyone in the castle ship, the day had been just as overwhelming and tiresome for the Altean princess and the Black Paladin.

“Things are going to be a whole lot harder to manage without having Voltron at our aid.” Shiro commented, letting out a sigh as he rubbed out the kinks in his neck.

Allura hummed in agreement, “Indeed, we’re certainly are going to be having our hands full when Keith is no longer going to be able to aid us all,” She agreed with him. Looking up at him with uncertainty, “But all that aside, it certainly is surprising.” The Altean added, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

He snorted, “I’ll say. Keith’s right though, it would have been nice to know he was capable of falling pregnant at all,” Shiro paused shortly, still perplexed by the mere idea of his little brother expecting a child of all things. He shook his head at the mere thought, “And it’s not exactly the most opportune situation to bring a child into.” 

“Especially for someone who's fighting the big fight,” she affirmed, wrapping her arms around herself, “And your right, Coran and I may have thought his half galran status may have impeded such a thing, but in the end it was for naught.” She gently lamented       

He looked at her from the corner of his eye for moment, “Unless one considers abortion,” He quietly and nonchalantly replied, “That’s if it wasn’t a thing in Altea that is.” Shiro quickly amended, taking notice to the look on her face.

 

She graced his efforts with a fond look, “No, of course abortion was an option to many in Altea,” She softly reassured him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “Unfortunately - and that’s if Keith would consider it an option at all! - this Castle was made for political purposes only, so we’re short on supplies necessary to perform a procedure at all to begin with.” Allura quietly informed.     

Shiro nodded along, “Well, we’re prepared to support Keith and Lance no matter what,” He prompted in a soothing voice, earning a firm nod of approval. A moment of silence was interrupted by an amused chuckle from the man, “The future is sure gonna hold some interesting events, don’t you think?” A quirked smile stretched across his fine features, amusement getting the best of him at the mere thought.

Covering her smile with a fist, Allura giggled, “Yes, I suppose so”. After a moment of eased silence with nothing but the soft thrumming of the castle filling the air, they took notice to how intently one was looking at the other.

Turning away to hide the blush growing on her dark face, “Well I suppose we should turn in for the night, don’t you think?” She inquired, gesturing to the double doors that led to her bedroom.

 "Yeah." Her insides felt warm and tingly at the huskiness of his voice. 

They stood there for a moment, as if not sure what to do with themselves at the current moment. It wasn’t until a moment of silence, Allura heard Shiro let out a sigh and turned to look at him to bid the man goodnight until she felt the cold fingers of his metal hand gently cradle her chin. Looking up at him, she found Shiro’s grey eyes fixed intently on hers and after a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

Their surroundings was filled with a hushed silence, intimate and tender as the two embraced. And after a long moment of tranquility into their kiss, the two lovers separated with soft sighs of contentment, nearly giddy as they eyed each other.

Allura took a step back until her back was pressed against the door, almost hesitant to turn away from the man. “Goodnight.” She bidded with a hushed tone of affection. Giggling softly as he lifted her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles

“Goodnight, princess.” He softly bidded in return.

* * *

* * *

 

**Funny how the ones in their late teens are the ones in a committed relationship with a baby on the way, and the adults are the ones sneaking around, being all giggly and blushy like a bunch of twitterpated teenagers ^^’’’**

**Just for clarification on their ages:**

  * **Shiro: 28 yrs old**
  * **Hunk: 21 yrs old**
  * **Lance and Keith: 20 yrs old**
  * **Pidge: 18 yrs old**



**Don’t worry, this fic is still Klance focused.**         


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Castleship was filled with peaceful silence, the lights in the halls slowly illuminating brighter in a faux imitation of a rising sun, the sound of it’s engine emitting a soft vibrating hum through the walls throughout the whole ship. However, the soothing tranquility was short lived in one particular bedroom by the sound of violent retching.

Lance groaned at the sound, groggy and disoriented from the abrupt awakening, ”And here I thought that’d be the end of the puking,” dragging his hand down his face in exhaustion as he listened to the sound of his boyfriend spilling the contents of his stomach into what was hopefully the toilet this time. Damn his older brother to hell when the man told him supporting a pregnant partner would be a piece of cake, man! Wasn't that a load of bull, “Doesn’t morning sickness usually stop by now?” He asked himself as he got up with a grunt, pushing aside askew blankets to aid his nauseous partner.

 

The whole team was already adjusting to the idea that the Castle would be having another member on board, to the idea that Keith was pregnant. They swiftly got over the whole strangeness of ‘all Galras can have babies’ debacle and moved on to doing anything they could to support Keith, whether Keith would find that support appreciative was another thing entirely, [It usually brought out alarming bouts of happy tears or scathing anger] it depended on the situation.

God knows Lance had quickly adjusted to the idea that he was going to be a father, of course this was after he had freaked out in the privacy that was Hunk’s bedroom, hysterically yammering on about how his mother was going to kill him after finding out he had a child with someone out of wedlock, and that this baby was being brought into the world at the most unfortunate times, with the likes of Lotor and Zarkon still about.

 

And Keith, well.....

As pregnancy went, - especially for someone who never considered it a factor in his life - Keith was not taken with the changes, especially when said changes of his body were now impeding him for doing the things he was most accustomed to doing on a daily basis.

 

Letting out a sigh, Lance rubbed small circles on his boyfriend’s back, patiently waiting for the nausea to recede. The man placed a reassuring kiss on Keith’s messy bed head, “We really should do something about this.”

Spitting any last traces into the toilet, Keith gave him a look, “It’s not my fault your spawn is so picky, it makes me crave one thing and then this happens,” He took Lance’s offered hand anyways, letting out a grunt as he got back to his feet, “I’m calling bullshit.” Reaching forward to flush the toilet before heading towards the sink.

“Would it help if I asked Coran if there was anything that would help you with your morning sickness?”  

“That’d be a godsend,” Keith replied after spitting out a mouthful of foamy toothpaste. He stretched out his arms with a groan, resulting in his shirt riding up and exposing his midriff. Lance’s attention immediately zoned in to the noticeable swell of Keith’s stomach. And a thought came to him: Keith’s belly was really starting to expand a great deal despite just entering his third month, and Lance briefly wondered if galran gestation lasted less than human ones. The thought itself was worrisome.      

 

Reaching out to grab his toothbrush, he gave his boyfriend a considering look, “Has anything else come up? Any other problems that I should be worrying about?” Lance asked, piling toothpaste on his brush before shoving it into mouth. In his intense scrubbing, he didn’t miss the embarrassed look on Keith’s face, watching in interest as the man's pale face turned red. Spitting into the sink, he turned to look at Keith with a raised brow, “Keith?”    

Lance watched as the man shifted on his feet, looking embarrassed with himself as he scratched the back of his neck, “I’m getting kinda sore and…puffy.”

It took a couple of minutes to understand what exactly Keith was referring to and then Lance was looking down towards Keith’s chest, taking notice that yes, Keith did seem to be getting quite _"busty"_ now that he mentioned it.

Unfortunately, Keith noticed just where Lance’s attention had wandered off to and immediately crossed his arms “Stop looking!” Flustered and put off by his boyfriend’s leering.

He held up his hands, sheepish at being caught, “Sorry sorry!” Pushing aside the rather ingraining thought that Keith’s body was literally preparing itself for this baby, Lance quickly reached for the shaving cream, embarrassed and antsy as he covered up his face. “So nausea is the only problem.” He noted, quick to change the topic as he carefully ran his razor down his face, flicking off any excess foam into the sink.  

Drying his face clean, Keith gave him a look before turning to leave the room, “Yes, that’s my only issue, besides swollen ankles and mood swings,” He said, hesitating for a moment before taking his shirt off, “But it’s not like you can do anything about those, you seem awfully eager to try and fix just about anything.” Keith looked down at the pair of dark pants lying at the end of the bed, letting out a resigned sigh before reaching out to grab them.

 

Back in the bathroom, Lance was scrubbing his face clean, washing away any leftover shaving cream. Scrubbing behind his ears, he snorted at Keith’s comment, “Babe, I just want to make sure you go through this pregnancy as comfortably as possible. You couldn’t have asked for a better baby daddy.” He boasted, puffing out his chest in pride at the mere thought.

“That really sweet of you.” An agitated huff filled his ears .

He quirked an eyebrow, confused and curious with what Keith was doing in their bedroom, Lance turned to the doorway. He managed to swallow down the snort that almost came out, covering his mouth as he took in the sight of his beau struggling and squirming around on their bed, trying desperately to button up his pants. 

Getting a hold of himself before he could say anything stupid and warranted of an angry outburst, “Knew those stretchy jeggings of yours were gonna fail you someday,” He just didn’t expect it to be so soon either. Ignoring Keith’s complaints, he swiftly pulled off the pants and set them aside to give Keith a contemplative look, “We better look for something that’d fit you.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Of course not,” He waved his hand in a flippant manner, stomping down any trace of panic he was feeling at the scathing look Keith was bestowing him with, “I’d just rather you be wearing something more comfortable, does that feel comfortable to you?” He pointed out, gesturing to the black shirt Keith was trying to keep from exposing his stomach.  

“No.”

“Then let’s go get you some maternity clothes.”

“Please don’t call it that”.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I change my mind, I’ll just continue being uncomfortable in my old clothes.”

“Stop that, I’m sure Coran will find you something that won’t leave you embarrassed 24/7.” Lance reassured, browsing through the array of clothes Coran had showed them. Apparently there was a storage full of all sorts of things that luckily included clothes of all sorts [and in a ridiculously organized fashion] and it had been easy to find the maternity section. _‘They were prepared for all sorts of guest, weren’t they?’_ he thought to himself, raising a thick brow at the amount of options.

“Ay, no need to worry Keith! I’ll find you something in no time.” Coran quipped, pulling out tunics and large blouses of all sorts and colors, giving them a keen look before shaking his head and setting them aside.

Keith gave the man a warning look, pupils narrowed into slits as he eyed the Altean, “I swear to god Coran, if you give me something cutesy and with a bow on it, I’ll rip off your ridiculous mustache.” He'd seen the way the man dressed in his more flamboyant, dramatic moments, and he wasn't so keen on what the man had in mind.

Coran tentatively touched his mustache, almost as if contemplating a life without it and gave Lance a beseeching look.

 _“Mood Swings."_ Lance mouthed in response, being as discreet as possible to keep from drawing Keith’s attention.

 

Turning towards the pouting halfling, he handed him a pair of boots “Here, see if these fit,” Keith raised a brow at him as he took them from his hand, waiting for an explanation. Lance only puffed out an exasperated sigh, “Look, you mentioned that your ankles are swelling up. Only means your old boots are gonna be a no-go too, so try them on.”

“You guys really shouldn’t be making such a big fuss over me.” Was all Keith said as he pulled on the boot, it was dark brown in color and it also felt a lot like suede, he thought, stretching his foot around and contemplating the level of comfort.

“Oh nonsense! You are a valuable member of this team, Keith. The pride always looks after one another,” Coran dumped a select pile of clothes by Keith. Noticing the perplexed looks he was receiving from the two Paladins, “Pride? You know, Castle of Lions? Cause Voltron is formed by robotic lions?” He shrugged, as if it were so simple to get.

“Don’t worry Coran, we get it.” Lance smiled, half amused.

 

He turned to look at Keith, only to find the man already rummaging through the pile of clothes Coran had offered him. He turned to look for anything else Keith might like, keeping a close eye on the halfling as his judged every piece of clothing before setting it aside with a huff, “You know, for such an advanced species, your clothes sure seem medieval.”

Coran paused in his organizing to give them a puzzled look, “I beg your pardon?”

Lance waved a hand in dismiss, “Just a time era on Earth, nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” But Keith was right about the clothes though, they certainly didn’t seem to go along with everything else, all things considering.

“Have you picked anything you liked?” He turned to look at Keith, clutching a pile of clothes in his arms and back to looking uncomfortable with himself, something that has been a thing a lot lately since they found out about him expecting a baby and all. _‘Still not used to the idea, isn’t he?’_ Lance thought, feeling sympathy for his partner, “Hey babe, why don’t you head back to the room and change and I’ll deal with rest, okay?”     

Keith gave him a smile of gratitude, relieved to not having to deal with the situation any longer. Watching as the young man walked out of the room with the select pile clothes in his arms. Lance smirked when took notice to the boots Keith had yet to take off, “He’s still struggling with the whole ordeal, isn’t he?” Coran asked, cutting him off from his thoughts, swiping down panels and watching as the storage closed in on itself. 

The cuban could only give a weak shrug in response, “He’s getting there.”

“Well it’s a good thing he has such a supportive partner there for him.”

“I try.”    

   

* * *

* * *

 

Keith was pissed. Thoroughly pissed as he sat slouched on the common room couch, brooding and mentally scorning his dear teammates. He was certainly not pouting and glaring holes at the noticeable baby bump he was sporting.

The current reason for his ire.

When he felt the need to join the others in today’s team training session, Shiro and Lance had made absolutely clear that he was banned from engaging with the training bot, or take any sort of participation in their training, until further notice that was. And Pidge - being the darling _caring_ teammate and friend that she was - suggested that he could do simple exercise if he was feeling restless [Even said it’d be good for his health], man had that been an insult…

He didn’t bother to turn to look over his shoulder at the sound of the doors sliding open, didn’t even blink when Hunk and Pidge made themselves comfortable on the couch, “So how’s pregnancy working for ya, Keith?” He turned and gave Hunk a shrewd look.

“Oh, it’s going great! I can’t keep down any of the food I eat, I no longer fit in my own clothes, my ankles are swelling up like balloons and I can’t use the training bot anymore. I'm absolutely peachy!” He had that sharp toothy smile on his face again, the only sort of smile the Team really weren't fond of seeing on his face. It was a great indication that he wasn’t actually pleased in the moment.

And it certainly didn't help matters when it gave off predatory vibes to him, having his teeth - in all their sharp gleaming glory - barred the way they were.    

Pidge cleared her throat, drawing Keith’s unwavering attention away from their fidgeting friend, “Look at the bright side: At least you don’t have to participate in team training for a while, Shiro is already setting us up to level 15.” She knew it was a bullshit reason, given by the unimpressed look she got. Cause really, when was Keith ever reluctant to engage in such difficult levels of combat???

Keith let out a frustrated groan, letting his head drop onto the back of the couch “Piiidge, you don’t get it! I’m basically left with nothing to do in this godforsaken Castle,” In all their time here in the Castle and living with these people, they never seen Keith display such…whiny teen behaviour. “Now I’m stuck sitting around baking a bun in the oven and waiting around like some housewife.” He was giving his stomach that look again, like it had personally inconvenienced him, not that he was in the wrong.

Hunk and Pidge shared a look, taking note to Keith’s not so adjusted feelings to his pregnancy. The large man let out a sigh, throwing an arm on the backrest of the couch and gently nudging Keith’s shoulder, “Okay, so maybe your favorite activity to pass the time is a no-go now, but doesn’t mean there’s nothing left for you to do. You can always help me cook, gods knows Pidge isn’t the greatest assistant,” He ignored the affronted _“hey”_ from the teen, “And you can always read or - hey! Maybe you can ask Lance to teach you how to knit! That baby of yours is really gonna need some clothes.” His eyes lit up at the thought.

“Yeah Keith! I’m sure having a baby won’t be all that bad. You already have that nice pregnancy glow.” She gestured to his face with a wave of her hand.

Keith raised a brow at her comment, “This is vomit sweat, you’d be glowing too if you've been throwing up all morning.” He looked amused though, which was reassuring to them to know they hadn’t thrown him in another bout of moodiness.      

 

“Here.” The trio jumped up and squawked in surprise and turned to see Lance standing there, holding out a glass full of viscous neon-blue liquid. He merely looked amused at their reactions.

Hunk was gripping his chest, seemingly trying to keep his beating heart from jumping out through his throat. “What the quiznak, Lance! Give someone a warning before you go spooking someone like that, these kind of jump scares aren’t good for Keith and the baby.” He scolded his friend, gesturing towards Keith, who looked almost alarmed.

Lance smiled apologetically, eyes squinting with lingering amusement, “It’s not like I was being quiet about it. But you’re right, sorry Keith.” He leaned down to give Keith a kiss on the cheek, smiling cheekily when he got a nuzzle and a reprimanding chuff in return.  

Pidge groaned in disgust, digging her palms into her eyes to block the sight, “Ugh! Please don’t start getting so lovey dovey now, I thought we were over this ‘just-got-together’ buzz. Those were some appalling times.” Dragging her hands down her face, she gave them a pointed exasperated look.   

“You shush,” Lance rebuked, placing aforementioned cup into Keith’s hands, “You’re just bitter and lonely.”

“Riiiiight.” Was her only response.

 

Keith tentatively sniffed its contents, head reeling back at the intense tangy smell his nose was assaulted with. He was surprised it hadn’t sent him into another nauseous fit. “What exactly is this for?” He looked up at Lance questionably, pointing at the cup.

“It’s for your morning sickness. Coran says it will help make it more manageable.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, growing red and flustered under the rather intent awed look he was receiving from his boyfriend. Oh god, were those tears?    

The trio could only watch in partial amusement as the halfling clutched the cup to his chest, as if it were the most precious thing Lance had given him, looking at the cuban like he had gathered all the stars in the universe just for him, “You did this for me?” He quietly asked. Yep! Those were definitely tears in his gleaming indigo eyes.

Lance could only give him a sheepish smile, “Well I told I’d be the best ba- gak!” He didn’t get a chance to finish, cause he had found himself with an armful of an overwhelmed beau, smothering his face with kisses and the sounds of happy chuffs filling the air. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Hunk lurched forward to catch the cup Keith had carelessly placed on the edge of the table in his haste.

The man could only take so much affection from his beau before he was reciprocating, filled with giddiness and at ease from the rumbling that was vibrating through his body. When Keith was this happy, he sure was a purry adorable mess, how could he resist?  

 

Hunk shifted as far away as he could from the ridiculously adorable, yet awkward display of public affection he was unfortunate enough to be witnessing. He and Pidge both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, avoiding so much as looking at the couple’s direction as they made awkward attempts to try and grab their fellow paladins attention.

But they could only take so much though, when the occupied couple fell back on the couch with a _“fwump!”_. And both hastily got up from their seats at that, “Okaaay! So I’m gonna be heading to the kitchen, Pidge want to join me? How ‘bout you guys? No? Alrighty then! Please don’t do anything on that couch, we would like to continue sitting there comfortably.” His only answer was a low throaty groan and the sort of rumbling noise he didn’t want to be around for the results for.

Both quickly made a hasty retreat.

* * *

* * *

 

**Poor Keith, still trying to adjust to the whole idea that he's pregnant ^^'''**

**I really hate how much fucking time it takes me to finish one chapter. Like! I know I don’t have to post a chapter every week and so, but I wish I was a lot more quicker with doing my work…..**

**You know what had more of my focus? Writing down the little plot-points of this story. So i** **f it seems like I abandoned this fic later on, don’t worry! I just take a really really long time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

“I really don’t see why you’re fussing so much on making the baby clothes,” Keith said, leaned back against the bed as he was, watching his boyfriend concentrating intently on his sewing, “Don’t rush yourself, it’s not like the baby is gonna come at any minute.” He smoothed his hand down his swelling stomach at the thought, picking up a pair of little booties and bringing them to eye level, taking in their diminutive size with apprehension.

Lance let out a yelp as he once again pricked his finger, cursing softly under his breath as he shook his hand, “Yeah well, it’s kinda easy to forget that you’re just barely five months along when you look like you’re in the midst of your third trimester.” Shaking off the stinging sensation, he popped the stinging appendage into his mouth and sucked.

It wasn’t a surprise to him that he’d have to take into account that Keith’s half galran nature would make this pregnancy something altogether different from the human sort [It was the reason they were in this situation in the first place, after all]. But the fact that Keith’s pregnancy was coming along at such a swift pace was alarming enough as it is.

Keith looked down at his belly with contemplation, looking almost surprised, “Am I really that big?”

“Well, you’re bigger than one would expect for someone as far along as you,” Getting back to his sewing, Lance took notice to his beau tentatively caressing his thumb on his belly. With all the stress with the baby and the fighting the war, it was nice that at least Keith’s conflicted feelings over his pregnancy have been nulled, having caught his beau ever so often humming and seemingly more at ease with himself “Honestly, I’m wouldn’t be surprised if you were expecting a whole litter.” He laughed nervously at the thought.

Keith looked at him with alarm, a nervous giggle slipping from his lips. Tail flicking in a nervous twitch, “Don’t say that.”   

Hastily waving his hands, “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, what are the chances of us having more than one baby? I mean! It’s kinda unlikely,” _'Yeah? So was expecting a baby, now look at you two’_ he mentally shot himself down at the thought. In a haste to brush those clamming thoughts away, Lance snipped the end of the thread and held up the small garment to eye level, beaming with pride at the results “Aha! Now this beauty is all done! Check it out.”

 

It resembled their Paladin armors, purple in its accents, and with a hoodie in exchange of a helmet. “This is for the baby?”.

“Well yeah!” He gently handed the onesie over to his beau, watching with a smile as Keith examined it with an awed expression, “It’s purple! Because that’s the color blue and red make, get it?” His smile grew when Keith clutched the onesie close to his chest.

Lance only felt the slightest bit alarm when Keith sniffed, eyes shining with tears, “Our baby is really going to be small and defenseless, aren’t they?” He sniffled, holding the small garment to his growing belly. Shaking his head and smiling fondly at his ridiculously emotional partner, the cuban placed his sewing materials aside and moved from his place to kneel beside Keith.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against the side of Keith’s head, nuzzling and letting out a soft hum, “I never thought I’d see you get so emotional over a onesie, babe.” He murmured, sighing contently once Keith nuzzled him back, the silence around them broken by the sound of his choppy purring.

“It’s not my fault, small and fragile shouldn’t be a thing.” The halfling huffed.  

 

* * *

* * *

 

The repetitive sound of knuckles rapping against the metal of their bedroom door rose Lance from any restful sleep he had been having. Letting out a tired groan, he sat up, rubbing away any disorientation from his eyelids until he heard Keith let out an annoyed whine, squirming around in his place huddled against Lance’s back. The cuban turned around to press his lips against the halfling’s messy nest of hair, “Go back to sleep.” Smiling when it only got him a grunt in response.

Carefully detangling the tail curled around his calf, he got up from the bed with a grunt and went to answer the door, pulling up his pants as he muttered to himself.

He was almost blinded by the light from the hallways when he opened the door. And when his vision finally managed to clear, Lance took notice to Shiro, standing in front of the entrance, wide awake, alert, armored, and thankfully blocking most of the blinding light from hitting his face any further. Lance also took notice to the amusement written on the older man’s fine pale features and felt a swell of irritation, “I don’t know if it’s slipped your mind, Shiro. But there’s a pregnant galra in this room that’s developed a very mean streak when his sleep is interrupted, I thought we all made an agreement to keep him as content as possible.” His brow twitched, feeling that bothersome bulging vein of his making its presence.  

Shiro raised a brow at the aggravated look on the blue paladin’s face, not before Lance noticing the man averting his amused gaze from aforementioned vein, “Well considering the alarm has been muted in this section of the castle in regards to Keith getting as much needed rest, you can’t blame me for coming to get you in person,” He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest and the raised brow only furthered the sardonic expression on his pale face, “Now go get suited up, we have a mission to attend to.”

 

Dragging his hands down his face, Lance let out a long disgruntled sigh, “Or, how about I stay behind and watch over Keith? I mean! Coran and Allura are gonna be busy the entire time during the mission and god knows Keith has gotten the grace of an elephant lately.” He said with a cheeky smile on his face, only to tense up when a warning growl filled the air.

Shiro raised a brow at the noise, “I don’t think he appreciates your commentary,” giving Lance a cheeky smile, amused with the younger man’s antics. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. “Lance, Keith has been spending the majority of his time sleeping these days. I assure you by the time we get back, we’ll most likely find him sleeping on a couch somewhere.” He paid no mind to the hiss that resonated throughout the room accompanied by the sound of thumping, most likely the sound of Keith’s tail lashing in his irritation.  

“Now suit up.” With that, the man turned to leave, giving a flippant wave of his hand and a brief farewell to a groggy Keith before taking off.

 

It took a moment longer before Lance finally moved from his spot by the entrance, letting out a long - almost whiny - groan before turning, walking back into the bedroom, shucking off his pants as he went, “Looks like you’ll have to make do without me, babe.” He took off his shirt before leaning down to pick up his protective suit from the floor.

Keith rolled his eyes, despite the exhaustion, “I think I’ll manage.” That only got him a dramatically wounded look.

He sat there in silence, content to watch as his boyfriend armored himself. Keith hummed appreciatively at the sight of those broad shoulders shifting, watching as lean muscles flexed as the Blue Paladin suited up. His ear twitched at the final sound of belt clicking and Lance’s muttering, “Just - just don’t do anything strenuous, nothing intense, okay? Allura and Coran will be too busy and the mice aren’t going to be of any help if anything happens and -”

The man was interrupted when a clawed finger pressed against his lips, “Lance, I’m carrying a baby here, not some illness that’ll bring upon me impending doom, okay?”, Keith raised a brow at him, exasperated and mildly irritated at the constant worry the man had been bestowing on him lately. Giving Lance a fond look, he leaned up to kiss him, cradling his face in his hands and sighing into his mouth as hands rested on his sides, gloved fingers gently caressing his bare stomach.

Finally pulling away despite the throaty protest, Keith gave Lance a small smile and murmured, “Be safe, okay?” With that, he turned to settle back into the warm comfort of their bed, leaving the Blue paladin to recover from the reeling dizziness that was the heated smooch his pregnant beau had just laid on him.  

Lance huffed in amusement, smiling as he leaned down to place a hard kiss against Keith’s temple, “And you stay out of trouble,” snickering at the grumbling the halfling responded with when Lance guided him to lay on his back, lifting up his shirt so he could press his lips against the bare skin of his beau’s swollen belly, “I’ll be back soon, bean sprout”.

 

Keith lay there in silence, listening to the sound of Lance’s footsteps retreating before the sound of the door sliding shut left him once again, in peaceful tranquility. It didn’t take him long after to fall back to sleep.         

* * *

It wasn’t long before consciousness pulled Keith awake again. Supporting his weight on his hands, he looked to the side to see the holographic clock, noticing with barely concealed chagrin that a few vargas had passed since the team had left. He had half the mind to stay in bed and sleep the whole day away, but the thought of doing nothing was an unwanted thought and once again, Keith couldn’t help himself from feeling the twinge of resentment towards the baby growing inside him, hindering him from joining his team on their constant missions.

Keith had never realized how long the missions actually took until now, where he was now left to wait in the sidelines to fend off boredom in whatever way he could think of. Looking down at his belly with a sardonic raise of a brow, he huffed, “Well baby, it’s just you and me again.” It’s not like he wasn’t used to this change of routine by now anyways. So with a grunt, he heaved himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, he didn’t pay much mind to the fluttering in his stomach, simply brushing it off as gas without another thought. He did his usual bathroom routine Lance had practically begged him to actively commit to: Flossed his sharp teeth, soap scrubbed his face of any trace of drool or any other filth, and cleaned his nose of all things! But he did it either way, it gave him something to pass the time with at least, he thought, flicking off eye gunk into the sink. With that, he turned toward the shower, taking off clothes and flinging them into random directions.

He stood motionless under the spray of tepid water, letting it soak into his hair. Looking down, exasperation was all he felt at what didn’t meet his sight, “Well, there goes the view of my feet.” He dryly commented to himself, reaching out to grab the shampoo. The rest of his shower was spent with silently humming to himself.

.......        

So, finally dressed and settled back against the bedframe, Keith looked around the room in search of what to do. A pair of booties caught the corner of his sight, carefully bringing the basket of garments of baby clothes and booties to his side, Keith gently examined each piece and could almost feel the overwhelming emotions coming up. He could try resuming Lance’s last knitting project, but he still couldn’t get a hang of the hobby like Lance could and he didn’t want to risk ruining anything.

He could go back to reading the templates of journals Allura had been kind enough to lend him, but at this point, he felt like he’d be finished with every single piece of reading material in this Castle before the baby would even come along.

The fluttering in his stomach was back, a little more noticeably stronger than the last. Looking down at his stomach, the thought of trying to talk to the baby growing inside of him crossed his mind; Lance was always doing it, despite the chances that the baby couldn’t even be able to hear him yet - but it didn’t stop him from trying. He would always talk about his family, old memories of his childhood, Varadero beach, and all the new places they came across. The thought brought a fond smile to Keith's face.

Tentatively resting his hand against his belly, he hesitated for moment before opening his mouth, “Uh, hi there baby,” He felt awkward for a moment, the notion of trying to talk to the baby felt almost ridiculous, but he continued on regardless, “It’s your dad, but I guess you already know that huh? I’m sorry I haven’t tried talking to you before now, guess I’m still not all that great with people skills, heh!” He smiled to himself.

“Your papa was really worried about that, said he wanted the both of us to try to form a bond before you came around - something I don’t like to think about,” Keith frowned at the thought, picking up a onesie and laying it against his stomach, scrutinizing the image, “But I guess he’s been doing a lot of that lately - worrying, I mean - he’s not the only one, the whole team is a basket case of worrywarts in my opinion, Shiro acts like I suddenly became a porcelain doll that will break if he’s not careful enough.” Keith rolled his eyes at the thought, exasperated with the man’s behavior. Opening his mouth again to continue speaking, he suddenly felt a jab against his side.

The galra was about to sarcastically comment on what lovely company the baby made until he realized what it was that had just happened, this had been the first time the baby has ever kicked and for a moment he was astonished until he felt the kick - albeit more gently - again. Feeling a smile involuntarily grow on his face, Keith gently pressed a hand against the spot he had been kicked, heart skipping a beat when he felt the indent of a tiny foot press back against his palm, “You know, it’s very rude to kick someone when they’re trying to talk to you,” He smoothed his hand down the curve of his stomach until he felt it let out a rumble, sheepish, he sat up from the bed and looked down at his middle “You hungry, baby?” Almost giggling with giddiness when he felt a kick in response.

It was ‘bout time to get out of bed and do something anyways.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He was chowing down on the raw Baricus whale Kolivan had left for him, remembered him saying something about the whale having vitamins that would be essential for the “growing cub”. It was good, tasted oddly enough like the frito pies his dad used to make when he was a kid. 

The baby seemed to like it at least, he mused to himself. 

* * *

Keith had next decided to head for the training deck, void of any training bots, mind you, and sitting in the center of the room performing simple yoga techniques Lance showed him [“And why do you know these?” He remembered asking once, “Oh, I used to go with my sister to her gym when she was expecting”]. It was getting kind of hard to reach his toes these days.

He continued on with a stoic face, even when gas ripped through the air.

* * *

Once again finding himself back into the kitchen, snacking on the little rice cake balls Hunk had made. Keith hoped no one would mind how much of them he had eaten.

* * *

* * *

 

The young man then decided to take a walk around the Castleship, lost in thought as he wandered down the empty halls. He smiled when he took notice to the sound of the mice scampering about the vents, probably sent to check on him or something.

.....

Despite the soreness of his feet, Keith paid no mind to the discomfort as he waddled his way into the Control room, ignoring the surprised looks the two Alteans were giving him as he settled down on his station. “So how’s the mission holding up?” He asked, sending a brief smile towards the mice as they made their way over to join him, sniffing at his belly curiously.

Allura blinked at the question, brow furrowed in worried confusion, “The mission is going smoothly, they have already hacked into the Galran ship’s system and are already in the process of liberating any prisoners on board,” She gave him a onceover, quickly looking for anything that might be wrong to require his current presence, “Is something wrong?”.

“Nope, everything’s fine! Just wanted to see how things were going with the mission.” It was a little unnerving how much of Lance’s influence one could see on their Red paladin, watching him as he settled back against the chair, linking his hands together over his stomach as he made himself comfortable.   

Both Coran and Allura exchanged looks before turning to look back at Keith, “Well, just make sure to tell us if anything’s wrong, alright Keith?” Coran said, calmly turning back to his station once he received an affirmation.

 

It wasn’t long before Keith’s attention wandered back to the mice currently tapping his belly, squeaking and chittering amongst themselves until they all simultaneously jumped in surprise when Chuchule suddenly sprung in the air. Keith mentally chided the unborn for the scare as he reached out to catch the poor mouse. He didn’t complain as Platt climbed his way up his arm until he was settled on his shoulder, probably deciding to keep the chances of being flinged off to a minimum.

He watched as the smaller mice tentatively settled back on his stomach again, holding in snickers as they continued to tap the expanse of his belly only to jump back in surprise when an imprint of a foot appeared. Plachu was the only brave one to step forward, wearily approaching the small protruding dent. Ears perked up in surprise when Keith’s stomach dented sideways.     

Allura didn’t pay any mind to what was going on with her Red Paladin and the mice, merely smiled to herself as the sounds of the mice squeaking and Keith’s amusement filled her ears. She hardly flinch when one of the mice scurried up her leg and settled on her shoulder to whisper into her ear about Keith’s rambunctious growing offspring, merely turned her head to look at Keith, still slumped against his seat, watching Platt and Chulatt repeatedly tapping the expanse of his stomach, and leaping back with excited squeals when they get a kick in response.

Honestly, she was surprised by Keith’s amiability with the mice and their curiosity, considering Galras known hostility during pregnancy with anyone and anything that came into their proximity. But it seemed Keith was just as tempered as he usually was with everyone, save for the unusual boast of emotions [which so far, had been alarming tearful displays of affection towards Lance] he displayed.  

 

The beeping notification for an upcoming audiofeed brought her attention back to the present moment. Her ear twitching at the sound of Shiro’s voice ringing in the air,  _“Princess, mission has completed, we’re heading back as we speak. We need healing pods at the ready.”_

Coran quickly left the room, and Allura did not miss the way Keith tensed up at the request, and sought to immediately restify any growing distress in the pregnant Galra, “Is everyone alright?”  

As if to answer her inquiry, Lance’s voice immediately filled the air, _“Keith’s there with you, isn’t he? Keith! You better not be doing anything you shouldn’t be, so help me! You’ll be getting the earful of a life -” “For god’s sake, Lance!”_ , an amused grin stretched across her face at the sound of the two Paladins bickering.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Keith quipped from where he sat, brow raised with amusement at the ongoing squabbling.

There was an exasperated sigh in the background, and Pidge's voice came up shortly after, _"Yeah, we’re good. It’s some of the prisoners that need looking after,”_ That had finally eased whatever tension lingered in the room.

 

It didn’t take any longer before the doors opened to reveal both Shiro and Lance, the Blue Paladin quickly sliding over to Keith’s station to greet his beau with a persistent smooch on his cheek, earning an exasperated giggle in response and then proceeding to press his lips against Keith’s belly.

Shiro could only roll his eyes at the Blue Paladin’s baby talking greetings, almost fondly, before turning his attention to Allura.

“Did Pidge get any intel?”

“Yeah, she’s a little busy helping Hunk and Coran with the prisoners though, so we’re gonna have to wait,” The man paused for a moment, straight faced when the giggles grew louder, “If you two are going to continue being gropey with each other, please take it to your bedroom.” Allura had to muffle any laughter at the sight of the Black Paladin's exasperation, and snorted when Lance stuck his tongue out in response.     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps things are gonna get more interesting proceeding this chap? Or will it be more lovey dovey, cutesy-wutesy fluff galore, who knows! Not me B}  
> Please, leave reviews! I strive on what you peeps think ^^

Lance was used to seeing a lot of strange things and getting into the most bizarre situations by now, I mean, it kinda came with the package of being a Defender of the universe, you know? You just had to be prepared for something out of the ordinary.

And he was an adjustable guy, he certainly didn’t think twice when it came to seeing an alien pod plummeting towards Earth, holding his biggest hero|now leader in it. He sure as hell didn’t hesitate when it came to holding the controls to an incredibly advanced lion shaped alien warship and fought on a Galra fleetship despite being a complete novice. Things like being confronted with a gaggle of Shiro clones was the most mind boggling thing he could possibly think of, especially when the most of them gave an uncanny resemblance to the Winter Soldier. Finding out his then rival|kinda friend being half galra was weird in itself [As in the weird that he knew there had to be something fishy about the guy, but _whoa_ ], and after learning that Zarkon had a son? Nothing could surprise him.

 

So when he and the Team came back to find a frazzled and irritated Altean Princess greeting them, he didn’t blink twice about it. It certainly wasn’t the first time they’ve seen Allura in a less than stellar mood, and when he took notice her irritation was being directed towards him, he still wasn’t surprised.

“Princess?”

Their leader’s inquiry made her blink, irritation still clear in her gaze as she brushed back stray hairs [looking like they had been grappled with in her anger], and cleared her throat, “Our dear Red Paladin has taken to finally _nesting_ by the looks of it,” she gritted, spitting the word as if it was something altogether foul, “And he has somehow, broken himself into my chambers to reorganize everything in it.” He was pretty sure if she could get any angrier, she’d be turning a vivid shade of red soon enough.

Everyone blinked at that, and Coran was the only one to speak up to the puzzling announcement, “Now princess, you can’t fault Keith for following such an instinctual urge, it’s only natural for him to want to make his current home as comfortable and safe as possible for his offspring.” He only shrunk back when she turned to growl at him.     

“Wait, so does that mean Keith is going to be having the baby soon?”, Hunks question brought about a strange tension into the room, an almost agitating reminder that Keith was bringing a new - very fragile and defenseless - member into the team. One that would need all their effort to keep safe.

Lance felt mere dread at the thought, thinking of all the things they have yet to prepare for their baby’s arrival, he’d have to work quickly if that were the case. Another thing to worry about, when his thoughts went to a little silver band he had safely hidden, he had to find a way on how to bring it up. He could feel everyone’s curious stares, almost as if gauging his reaction to the idea of becoming a father.

The soft sound of footsteps broke the tension however, as they turned to look at the entrance to find Keith waddling by, holding an armful of blankets and pillows, and had not bothered giving them a second glance before he was once again out of sight.

 

The rest of the team didn’t bother taking notice to Pidge’s face draining of it’s color til she spoke up, “Wait. He didn’t clean anyone else's room, did he?” The responding silence and Allura’s pitying understanding look was all the short Paladin needed, “Oh god, oh god oh god oh god!” She didn’t stop uttering the phrase when she sprinted out the room, panic growing more and more the closer she got to her bedroom.

Pidge couldn’t care much for having the team following her close behind, only falling to her knees and gripping the skin of her face at the sight that greeted her.  

 _“Noooooooooooo!”_  

The others covered their ears at their friend’s shrieking, looking on in alarm as she crawled further into her bedroom, looking at her surroundings with grief and horror, “He ruined my system.” The three remaining Paladins eyed each other at their teammate’s drama, looking back at the state of her bedroom that had her so scandalized:

What was once a cluttered, danger risk zone was now a clean and tidy bedroom. Every stray piece of tec, cable and screw that used to lie carelessly on the floor was now piled in a shelf on her desk, circuit boards and hard drives stacked neatly besides them. All in all, every little detail in the Green Paladin’s room was tidy and organized, and apparently it was driving her nuts.

 

“Now Pidge, I don’t see what’s so bad about it. Keith is doing you a big favor here.” Looking at the results of the bedroom with an impressed look, Shiro didn’t flinch at the menacing look the teen gave him, and could only smile sheepishly in response.

She gestured wildly at the clean space, looking just as frazzled and irritated as Allura had been, “Nothing bad about it?! Look at this! He ruined my perfectly impeccable system, it’s gonna take me months to be able to get it sorted again!!” Her eye was twitching, shooting straight back onto her feet. God knows nothing good would come out of that, “Where is that furball?” Muttering to herself, she made her way to the exit.

She was only stopped midway through when someone grabbed her by the collar of her armor, looking back with a scowl only to find Lance giving her a warning look, “And just what do you think you plan on doing when you find him?”.

“Yeah Pidge, it’s not like you can get payback on him considering he’s, you know -” Hunk made a rounding gesture to his stomach, “- carrying precious cargo around, remember?”.

 

Pidge let out an troubled growl, inconvenienced by the little reminder. Jerking out of Lance’s grip, she grumbled to herself as she walked out the door, muttering “I’m going to the training deck, damn him and his immunity,” under her breath, she didn’t make it far til the heard her screeching,  _“I hope he hacks a furball!!”_.       

* * *

 

Lance immediately made it a point to go check in on Keith after Pidge’s freak out. It’s not like he didn’t trust Pidge to not go after the pregnant galra in her anger [She’s not some heartless sod, after all]. But after seeing his boyfriend tote around what could only be a storage’s worth of blankets and pillows, Lance was kind of curious as to what he was up to.

Walking into their room, the only thing the Blue Paladin last saw of his squirming partner was his swaying tail as he snuggled into the large mass of blankets. The big mess of blankets grabbing his attention as he once took in the bigger picture: Keith had probably collected every single blanket and pillow in this Castleship, using them to turn their bed into a large deformed nest by the looks of it [he was pretty sure he saw his old jacket in the fray]. It looked liked the most comfortable thing to snuggle in, and also potentially stifling.

 

Rolling his eyes upward, a sigh of exasperation slipped through his lips, already knowing what had prompted Keith to turn their - and everyone else's - bedroom into a bonafide safety zone. Completely stripping himself of his armor, Lance stooped down to crawl into the blankets, squirming around and nearly getting himself lost in the mass til he finally reached his pregnant beau’s curled figure.

He took in the sight of Keith’s fair skinned face, rosy and chubby from pregnancy and radiating contentment. The space around them filled with the sound of his purring. Lance gently reached out to caress the soft thin sheen of fur tickling the edge of Keith’s jaw, watching as his beau sighed happily and opened his eyes to gaze at him fondly; the man decided he didn’t much care if anyone had a problem with Keith’s latest pregnancy habits, if it had gotten him this at ease and relaxed, he’d let him babyproof the whole Castle if he wanted.  

 

“You do know Pidge and Allura have gone ballistic over your nesting habits, right?”

Lance could only watch as Keith snuggled back into the pillow, seemingly untroubled by the news Lance had delivered until he heard him inhale, “Their rooms are dangerous for the baby,” He let Keith grab his wrist, watching him as he placed it against the hard dome that was his stomach before leaning forward to nuzzle his shoulder, making Lance flinch at the tickling sensation of his breath, “This whole castle isn’t safe for our cub.”

His pout was just adorable.

 

The Blue Paladin snorted at the comment, absently rubbing his thumb in small circles on the expanse of Keith’s belly, “I don’t think we ever intend on letting the baby getting anywhere near those rooms though, babe.” He trailed his hand to Keith’s back, pulling him as close as the halfling’s belly would let them. Humming to himself as he caressed the soft fur trailing down Keith’s back; for all the teasing Lance gave him on his furry back, the man sure enjoyed picking at the small coarse dark hairs that trailed in a soft line down the halfling’s back, down to the tuft of his tail in a form of a dorsal stripe.

“We really need to start preparing for the baby, you know,” Came a husky comment, groaning as he tilted his head back, letting Keith trail soft nips and languid kisses down the expanse of his throat. He didn’t blink at the sensation of his beau’s tail curling up around his knee, “Baby proofing, changing table, carriers and shit and…man, you sure are handsy today.” He quipped, raising a brow when Keith reached for the zipper of his protective suit.

“You were gone too long.”

 

“Pfft! Keith, I was only gone for a varga,” was the only thing he managed to say between kisses, roguishly grinning at the whine he got when he nipped at Keith’s lip. If Lance were to be quite honest with himself, the one thing he enjoyed most out of his lover’s pregnancy [Aside from carrying their child], was how riled up Keith could get during their heated makeouts. It was easy to turn him into a whining eager mess, eager for more after minutes of groping and kissing and biting at every inch of his pale neck. Loved the sound of his desperate moaning, the sensation of his blunt claws trailing down his back, and how he would grind his hips against his own and,

 _'Okay, easy there tiger’_ , Lance thought to himself, hand splayed possessively over Keith’s swollen belly and proceeding on carefully rolling onto his beau. The halfling could only purr with approval in response.

* * *

 

_“Pfft!”_

Pidge sighed in annoyance as she once again blew away the stray strands of hair tickling her face. She was currently busy trying to decrypt the codes Matt had sent her from the rebellion base, with every intention of using them to gain more advantage against the Empire and Lotor, _‘That smarmy sod’_ she thought wryly with an arch of a brow; now if only her hair wasn’t making things so difficult. Growling in frustration as she once again adjusted her hair clip and swiping back any bothersome hair from getting in the way.

 

“Trouble with your rat’s nest, Pidgeon?”, the Green Paladin could only roll her eyes at the name and turned to give her current companion a shrewd look. The galra had waddled in minutes prior with a blissful look on his face that she really did not want to think much into, made himself comfortable on the couch and proceeded reading, as if he had no recollection to the fact that she might not be in a stellar mood to be around him considering his _thoughtful_ gesture earlier today.

Shaking those recalling thoughts from her head, she gave a lock of her hair a considering look, “Hair is really being a pain in the ass today. Honestly? I have half the mind of getting it chopped off again”, the girl can only imagine the others reaction to the idea, especially Lance, with his ridiculous fondness for her long hair and all, “Want to get a haircut with me?” It was an offhanded suggestion, one she really doesn’t expect him to agree on.

Shifting around in his place on the couch, Keith swiped for the next page, “Nah, I’m fine like this,” tucking an aforementioned strand of hair behind his pointed ear. Pidge prepared herself for whatever teasing quip he was gonna throw at her when that damned smirk showed up, “You should really make sure a professional does it this time, no need for another choppy ridiculous hairdo.”      

“Oh ha ha, you’re hilarious”.

The teen would have gone back to her work if the sound of Keith’s pained groan didn’t fill the air. Whipping her head around fast enough she was sure she would have given herself a whiplash, Pidge eyed Keith in alarm, “You okay?” Looking at him as he sat up from his seat, soothing a hand down his stomach, almost as if trying to calm the child he was carrying; a sense of panic began to well up in Pidge, rearing into something altogether irrational at the thought of her friend actually going into labor when everyone else was god knows where, “Keith?”

 

She felt relief when her galran friend waved a flippant hand in response, “It’s fine, the baby just has a real mean streak.”            

“You mean you can feel it kick?”

“Mhmm.”

 

Curiosity gnawed at her, giving the older paladin a onceover before locking her gaze onto the large dome of his stomach. The thought of carrying around all that weight seemed altogether unpleasant, and seeing Keith go through the _wonders_ of pregnancy only seemed to cement any decision of **_not_ ** having any kids of her own, _‘Sorry mom’_ Pidge briefly thought. Her curious inquiries only spiked when she swore she saw Keith’s stomach dent sideways, “Does it hurt?”

“Not really, it’s like…I don’t know, someone decided to keep throwing around a soccer ball at you, but from within.” Keith further proved a point by flinching, looking down at his stomach to give it a withering - almost warningly - look. Looks like jr. is taking after Lance after all…..

Pidge made another face at the distorting, “Can I touch it? I mean! If it’s okay with you - cause I’d be really weirded out too if someone asked me if they could touch my stomach, really, it’s kinda rude, but I mean! it’s just curiosity’s sa-”

“Pidge for god’s sake, come here.” The man looked exasperatedly fond, despite her awkward rambling.   

   

Carefully placing her laptop to the side, Pidge was careful not to show any eagerness when she went to sit by Keith’s side, awkwardly silent as she let her friend grasp her hand and watching with embarrassing keenness as he gently placed it on the underside of his belly. Nothing seemed to happen at first, and she could only wait with baited breath until she felt a sharp nudge against her palm.

Unprepared for the sensation, Pidge inhaled sharply, eyes widening and shoulders hunched, and only looking like what Keith could only amusingly describe as a startled owl, “Holy shit, that was so weird! You have to deal with that everyday?!”            

Keith let out a delighted laugh, shaking his head at his friend’s reaction, “Basically, yeah.”

“Man! No wonder Lance seems so buzzed these days.”

The halfling only let an awkward chuckle, looking to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeaaaah, no. The thing is, Lance is now officially gonna be the last person to feel the baby kick.” He mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip.

Gaping was the only thing the Green Paladin could do as she stared at her friend, “No. way. Seriously! That poor bum,” grinning with delight, “You mean to tell me, that everyone in this Castle has felt this baby kick, except your bonafide baby daddy himself!?”

 

Keith dragged his hands down his face, once again feeling the overwhelming pity for his unfortunate boyfriend, “Yes, it’s like this baby is playing some mean one-sided game of peekaboo with him.” The galra could only recall those pitiful moments when Lance’s excited eagerness to feel their baby kicking would only turn into poutiness when he was deprived of a response from the unborn bully. He gave her a pout when all she could do was cackle in response.

 

The sound of the doors sliding open made them turn towards the entrance the find Shiro, still clad in his armor and looking ready to go. The man could only raise eyebrows at Pidge’s dying snickers, only decided to shake off the thoughts on what might have her so amused, “Allura and Coran says we’ll be boarding at planet Drukonis in a few doboshes, she intends on forming an alliance with them,” Shiro tilted his head and gave Keith a considering look, something akin to intent shining in his grey eyes, “Keith, plan on staying or going?” Keith did not know what to make of the silent conversation his brother and Pidge seemed to be having, but altogether decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.

 

Sitting up from where he sat, Keith could only huff in annoyance, “Well there’s no way in hell I’m staying here doing nothing,” he fell back in his seat at his attempt to get up from the couch. Keith looked almost dumbfounded for a moment, until he tried getting up again only to find the weight of his belly keeping him down. The two Paladins could only watch in amusement as their friend struggled, almost looking like a beached seal. The galra was not blind to the looks, and gave them a bared toothed look of contempt, “If you cared about me at all, you’d stop letting me make a fool of myself and help me up!” He hissed.

The two could only let their amusement be known through snickering, before moving to help their pregnant friend.       

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my interpretation of how Keith looks: http://artsyfartsywhatnot.tumblr.com/post/159373539840/half-galra-keith-colored-toe-beans


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the recently saved planet. Will Lance have the nerve to ask Keith what has been on his mind since month one?

Lance could feel the tension in his ramrod straight spine, standing there by his fellow paladins, as they were greeted by planet Drukonus’s habitants, inhabitants that looked to be large bipedal furred beast with ridiculously large extendable jaws filled with sharp jagged teeth [And no, he wasn’t worried of the possibility of them swallowing him whole, thank you very much!], six beedy gold eyes, four elongated arms and long antennae that sprouted from their temples and ended to the center of their broad backs.  

 

They reminded him of werewolves if he were to be honest - [His sister was a big supernatural fan, and he could only recall the amount of horror movies he had been subjected to in his childhood] -, that is, the sort that’d have multiple eyes and dressed in elegant robes and had their long shaggy manes braided with beads and jewels. He guessed this is what prey animals felt when surrounded by predators……

Not that this was the first time he had met an alien species that leaned more towards the carnivorous spectrum, but he guessed it had more to due with the fact that the Drukonis looked so distinctively familiar.

 

But at least they were soft spoken and gracious! Their matron - who could be distinguished by her sheer size and the extra large eye centered on her forehead - bowed her head to Allura, deep baritone voice ringing through the air as she greeted the Altean, “Greetings, Princess Allura of Planet Altea, we are honored to have you and your Paladins among us,” Her eyes were soft with age and kindness, and held herself in a way that seemed so welcoming, “My people and I have heard tales of Voltron’s return, and we have waited with eagerness when the moment came that we’d get to reestablish our alliance with you.”  

Allura dipped her head in return, “We thank you for having us, monarch Amyntha. We’re sorry to have kept you waiting so long.”

 

The drukonis merely shook her head, eyes squinting with delight as she graced the Altean with a humorous smile, “Nevermind that. Knowing the Empire’s desperation to get their hands on Voltron, I assume you have had plenty on your plate to be making specific trips,” the giant Drukonis tilted her head, eyeing the paladins with what they could identify as approval. Until her brow roused with curiosity when they landed on Keith, “Speaking of, I see the rumours going around are true: Your Red Paladin is galra, after all,” Lance swore he could see her nostrils flaring, and tensed, “at least, partially so.”

 

He only tensed further as chatter started filling the air, and shared nervous glances with Hunk. Both inching closer to shield Keith from any of the inhabitants view. Lance risked looking away to check over his shoulder, finding Keith looking weary, ears pinned back and tail curled inward, probably feeling nervous and agitated as he shifted on his feet.

Allura’s ear twitched, smiling nervously and nearly cowed at the direction the situation took, “Believe me when I say his loyalty to our cause is difficult to sway.”

The monarch raised a brow, looking almost amused at the distress she caused, “Of course, I would hardly think history would repeat itself.” She didn’t give the growing tension a second thought before looking back at her followers, “At ease, my brothers and sisters. Let it be a reminder that we do not judge based on the blood that runs through one’s veins, for their actions speak louder; if Princess Allura says that he is of unwavering loyalty, then who are we to question her judgement,” at that, the Drukonis merely settled any anxiety they had, appeased by their leader’s statement. He shrunk down when the matron turned to look at him, “Rest assured Blue Paladin, we intend no ill will towards your mate.”  

Lance could only give her a sheepish smile in response, which garnered a sound that he quickly and easily recognized [Thanks to three years of being around a particularly felinish galra] as a chuff, the Drukonis’ amusement relentlessly persistent.

“Now come, we should discuss further while we feast, princess Allura. It’d be awfully rude of us to keep you and your paladins standing around.” With that, the matron proceeded in leading them away.

 

Many Drukonis proceeded in delivering greetings, nodding their heads to them and gracing them with sheepish apologetic smiles, as if embarrassed by their reactions to the Red Paladin.

‘ _Which they shouldn’t be_ ’ Keith thought sullenly, intertwining his fingers with Lance’s, giving the man’s hand a squeeze of reassurance when Lance turned to give him a concerned look. The accepted the greeting natives as graciously as they could until they were approached by an elder,

She was easily as tall as Hunk, though the couple were sure she would be taller if she weren’t hunched over. Her age was evident in her sunken bright green eyes, shrouded with wrinkles. The drukonis’ fur was a graying brown, her long muzzle pelted with white hairs, and her mane was weaved into elaborate braids and styled with beads the same way her fellow natives were; but her face showed earnest kindness when she approached them.

“It is an honor to be meeting the paladins of Voltron,” The haggard drukonis’ eyes squinted with her smile, taking Keith’s hand into her large ones, “I must apologize on my packs quick reaction to your heritage, youngling. These past phobes have made them weary of the empire’s sudden attempts on our planet.” Her smile turned into something almost rueful.

 

Both Lance and Keith shared a look before quickly uttering their reassurances, “No no! It’s fine really! There’s no need to apologize,”

“It’s completely understandable.”

 

The elder merely gave them an indulgent look, looking almost relieved at their response. And with a quirked brow, “My name is Amidali,” she briefly looked over her shoulder to look at her matron and sighed, “I hope you took no offense to Amyntha, my great-granddaughter takes great enjoyment in inflicting this sort of discomfort,” she snorted at that until she looked down, eyes zoning in on Keith’s swollen belly and gave him a hopeful smile, “May I?”

The drukonis didn’t look like she had any ill intentions towards Keith. So with an exchanged look between Lance and Keith, the galra gave her an awkward shrug, “If you like.”

Lance felt tense as he watched the expanse of Keith’s belly be covered with the drukonis’ large hand, feeling a twitch at the sight of lethal looking claws caressing the vulnerable expanse where his child lay within. He averted his eyes to check in on the rest of the team, finding them all distracted and surrounded by eager natives; he was on his own then, if this soft spoken elderly ever considered doing anything. Lance only flushed in embarrassment when he took notice to those inquisitive eyes on him, reassuring and equally amused, as if she knew where his thoughts lied.

She merely chuckled, eyes focused back on Keith and smiled, “You carry a rambunctious cub, I can only wish you the greatest luck when they are born.”    

Lance could only smile at that, seemingly over his worries, scratched his scruffy jaw and snorted, “Yeah, we kinda figured that much.” He and Keith gave each other fondly exasperated looks, as if they both knew that simple outcome would be inevitable.

Amidali laughed at that, finally pulling her hand away, “Well look at me letting myself get distracted by a lovely pair when I should be helping with the feast! I really must take my leave,” She bowed her head to them in farewell, both Lance and Keith waving back as she made her way into the crowd; but before she could completely disappear from their sight, Amidala turned to look back at them with a wrinkled smile, “May you be blessed with a healthy litter.”

 

Both smiled at the retreating drukonis before the statement registered in their minds, both going completely rigid at that, looking at the elderly’s retreating back with barely concealed appalement. Eyeing each other, they let out nervous giggles. They tried not to let any agitation show at the genuine sentiment, both still so worried at the prospect of more than one child, and the knowledge of Galra being prone to multiple births was not at all helpful to their trepidation.

Lance put an arm around Keith and pulled him close, “Like thanks and all, but we’re really hoping for just one.” He replied in a joking manner, gently guiding Keith to the others as they let out a last snort.            

They really just hoped they hadn’t been jinxed.

* * *

 

Lance huffed in frustration as his utensils once again fell out of his hands. Mouth twisting with displeasure, he gave them a brief baffled look before turning to look to the others in hopes for helpful advice, or at least some solidarity between some equally frustrated friends.

Allura, Shiro and Hunk were all a bit too busy discussing the topic of their alliance with the matron; but Lance at least noticed Shiro’s subtle fumbling with the utensils, foregoing to simply trying to use them like a spoon to messily skoop up what looked like sweet mashed potatoes. Said fumbling was only noticed by Allura, who only rolled her eyes and gave the man an exasperated look before turning her attention back at the discussion.

Sighing, Lance looked across the table, to find Pidge giving him a hopeless look before focusing it back on the morsil in her hand. He cringed at it, it was an unflattering shade of green and would have looked like an icecream cone if it’s topping wasn’t what looked like little squirming eyes hanging by threads. Pidge seemed to share the sentiment, gingerly putting it back in her plate and focusing her attention on the safe looking mash.

 

Speck of said mash flicked on his cheek. Lance thumbed the offensive crumb away with barely a blink and turned to look at the culprit……

 

The culprit was his pregnant beu, tearing and devouring his meal like he hasn’t eaten in months. And Lance could only watch in fascination as sharp teeth teared into a blue fowl leg, twitching as the aforementioned multi-eyed monstrosity was teared from it’s shelly green scone. He could only look up and shared an appalled look with Pidge, who had been quick to take notice to her friend’s less than stellar table manners, a sentiment that was shared with Hunk as well.

They would have been worried of any negative reactions from their host, but the natives seemed to share the same voracious eagerness in their meal as Keith did, so Lance guessed there was some relief there.

 

He nearly jumped when he was patted on the arm. Turning to look at his partner, Keith gave him an amused look, smiling at his jumpy reaction; but Lance’s attention zoned in on the green monstrosity being offered to him, eyeing it with a barely concealed sneer before looking back at his eager beau.

Keith merely waved it in his face, smile tentative on his pale face, “You should try it, it taste like KFC chicken.”       

The Blue paladin was quick to deny the offer, lifting his land as to warn it away, least to get that funky stench out of his nose proximity, “Nah babe, you enjoy it all you want.” He could only stare back as Keith fixed him with a confused stare before shrugging, obvious to his boyfriend’s squick of alarm when he yanked tendriled eyes from it’s scone.     

 

“So, tell me princess. Just how are you managing things with Voltron considering that one of your paladins is currently out of commission?” The paladins looked up at matron Amyntha’s inquiry, before all eyes and ears turning to Allura for her response  

Allura placed down her utensils, and leaned forward to place her chin on her linked hands, “Well ever since Zarkon’s latest defeat,-” She paused, looking almost frustrated at the thought, something they were quite familiar with, “And we had been able to cut down most of his major command centers, things have been relatively easy to deal with, and the paladins are quite able to take care of relatively minor things without Voltron’s assistance.”

Amyntha tilted her head, looking almost impressed, “That’s quite inspiring to hear, and what happens when things get a little too difficult that Voltron must be needed? After all, I hear Zarkon’s witch still runs amok.”

“Well I offer my assistance.”

“I thought the Red lion was the hardest to please, they’re rather picky with their pilots, aren’t they?”

Allura exchanged exasperatedly amused looks with both Lance and Keith at this, “Oh she is, she gets rather frustrated with any sort of hesitance really.” At this, the altean scratched the shell of her ear, looking almost embarrassed.

 

Something the matron took notice to, brow quirked at the meek reaction, “I’m guessing the lion has voiced her preference quite often?”

“Oh believe me, the Red lion has made it clear she prefers the one who indulges in her frenzied impulses.” With a quirked eyebrow, the altean sent Keith a fondly exasperated look, something he responded by trying to hide the flush of embarrassment behind his chalice, sending admonishing scowls at his boyfriend at the sound of the young man’s amusement.

 

The matron looked incredibly humored at the notion, and continued to eye them with contemplation before sitting upright, turning to look at Allura and Shiro, “The feast is about to come to a close, I would like to discuss a few more things with you both in private, least to let assistance clear things up around here, if that’s alright?”

Both Shiro and Allura exchanged looks, seemingly unbothered by the proposal, “Of course, matron Amyntha.”   

“I thank you for indulging me with all your time, Princess Allura and Paladin Shiro,” Seven eyes blinked long and slow with affection, and turned to the rest of the team, “You are all granted permission to tour around Drukonis, if you like! I would like for you to see all the wonders my people have to offer.”

It would have seemed like she was dismissing the children to talk to the adults in peace, if it weren’t for genuinely earnest look. And taking in mind the warning looks they were receiving from their two leaders, the younger paladins offered their gracious thanks for the feast, all a little too eager to stretch their legs and relieve themselves of their own overtly politeness.

 

* * *

* * *

“Man, isn’t this market amazing?! There’s so much stuff!” They can only marvel at their surroundings, bustling with noise and locals. The town square [or plaza, more by the looks of it] was filled with stands offering all sorts of things they could possibly think of: Treats, fabrics, tools, clothes, jewelry and all sorts of other things that could come to mind; now that the local noon feast had come to a close, everyone was going back to their stations for the last shift by the looks of it.       

 

Lance could only marvel at the sight, basking in the familiarity of such settings, smiling at the drukons who offered them greetings. He breathed in the earthy air, looking to his side to offer Keith a smile, only to find that his beau’s attention had wandered off to a utility stand.

Thoughts of the ring sitting heavily in his pocket came back to mind, and Lance could only feel nervous thumping of his heartbeat and perspiration bead at his forehead of the thought to asking that one simple but hugely life changing question. Clearing his throat, the man tried to steele his nerves and take steps on going with his plan.

                  

Looking up, the Blue paladin could only shake his head at the elaborate looking fanny pack that caught the pregnant galra’s attention, biting his lip in amusement at Keith’s apparent ignorance to the small whelps sniffing at his belly, an action that got them a good scolding that consisted of a series of gruff chirps from what must have been their mother, sparing the previously clueless paladin a brief sheepish apology as she herded the two munchkins away.

Sighing and looking exasperatedly upward to sky, the man closed in on his ridiculously distracted boyfriend. Slinging an arm around the pregnant galra’s shoulder, he pressed a kiss to pale temple, mindful of getting any hair into his mouth, “You seem awfully distracted, love.”

“Yeah well, you know how drowsy I get after a meal.”

He could only snort at that, only recalling memories of Keith stubbornly trying to avoid falling asleep on so many recent occasions. Dismissing the thought, Lance leaned down to press his nose into Keith’s neck, smiling at the shudder it got him, “Let’s go scenery watching, how ‘bout that?”

Keith spared him a look at that, raising a brow at the random request, “Okay?”

 

“Great!” Lance chirped with delight, steering his beau away from the utilities. Looking around the bustling plaza, he spotted Hunk looking through a fabric stand and grinned, feeling absolute adrenaline pumping through his veins, “Yo guys! Me and Keith are gonna go off on our own for a while, you know? Take a romantic stroll.” The man ignored his pregnant boyfriend’s perplexion, giving Hunk a meaningful look.

The Yellow Paladin looked just as perplexed until realization took its place moments later, “Oh…..oh! Yeah, sure buddy! Me and Pidge will be around here in the market if you need us,” he grabbed Pidge by the arm despite her protest, pulling her away from the display of sharp tools she was heavily fixated on, “You guys take all the time you need.” At this, he gave Lance what was probably supposed to be a discreet wink, that’s if he knew how to wink that is, it just ended in Lance’s exasperation as he watched his best friend blink at them before taking off.   

 

The two stood there for a moment, Lance sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling absolute chagrin at his friend’s ‘subtlety’ and hoped it hadn’t put a bump in the plan. Keith merely cocked his head at the whole exchange, “Weird.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance simply guided his confused lover away, “You know Hunk, he is prone to have his moments.”   

* * *

 

Their walk around Drukonis was as peaceful and enjoyable as Lance hoped it would be. They were discussing the topic of potential baby names while they looked around their surroundings, watching the natives go about their day, marveling at the architecture and the strange flora and fauna. The two suns of Drukonis were already beginning to set, lighting the sky in an array of breath-taking colors.

“Okay, so what about Jane?”

Lance could only watch as his beau’s nose wrinkle in distaste at the suggestion, “Nah, sounds too prissy. David?”

Blues eyes watching a pair of drukonis reeling in a net full of fish, and he only scoffed, lip curling and feeling altogether disgruntled at the name, “Ugh, no. Had a jerk ass ex-friend named David. Darla?” The man smiled when he felt Keith squeeze his hand in reassurance. And certainly didn’t pay much minding to Keith’s snort that followed

“You’re coming up with rather posh names here, aren’t you? Joshua.”

The cuban grunted at the comment, and could only tighten his hold on the other’s hand, “I’m just gonna ignore that silly suggestion. How ‘bout Ava?”

The name seemed to struck approval with his lover, watching as Keith seemed to contemplate the name, tilting his head and letting out a soft hum in response, “It’s nice, a definite perhaps.”

 

The duo continued on with their walk, throwing back and forth name suggestions that the other would only deem ridiculous. Watching as the steady stream they’ve been following lead to a mossy pond, surrounded by billowing willow trees, and the pond covered in what reminded them of lily pads, that gave off a soft pink glow as what they could describe as fire dragonflies darted back and forth between each flower, sending little ripples into the pond as they dipped for a drink.

It looked like a park. And for a brief moment, the two wondered if this was sacred ground they might have trespassed into if it weren’t for the busy passerbiers that didn’t seem to take much mind to them being there.

Lance smiled, letting go of Keith’s hand to take a closer look at the pond until he spotted the gazebo. With a giddy cackle, the man trotted up to the structure, running his hands up the vine covered pillars, gently touching little white buds, only to eye a hammock of all things tied up, set up for a frontal view of the pond.

 

Oh yeah, this was definitely a park……or someone’s very nice fancy backyard.

“Well someone sure knows the definition of cozy.” Lance looked over his shoulder to find Keith, arms crossed over his chest and eyeing the hammock and the view with amusement. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he basically abandoned Keith to climb up the rocky surface on his own.          

With a wide smile, he launched himself onto the hammock, letting out a loud sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head and groaned, “Oh man, this is cozy alright,” Lance looked up at his beau, who only rose a brow at the sight of him, and offered out his hand, “Come on! Join me.”

Keith only held up his hands, shaking his head and letting out a short laugh of disbelief, “Nope, nuh uh! Absolutely not, I don’t think that thing could support the both of us.” He gestured widely to his large belly, as if to make that point clear.

A snort is all he could respond with, eyeing Keith as if he was the one suggesting something entirely ridiculous, “Babe, have you not seen what the locals of this planet look like? I assure you, I bet this damn thing could support the whole team! Now get your round tush over here.”

 

He bit down a smile at Keith’s grumbling, mumbling _“My ass isn’t that big_ ” to himself as he went to him. Lance only reached out carefully to help his pregnant beau ease onto the hammock, balancing himself to make sure it wouldn’t rock out of control and send them both to the ground. With a grunt, Keith was finally settled down, both sighing in relief once the hammock eased back into gentle moving.

Smiling cheekily at the grumpy look Keith was sporting, Lance only pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

The smile didn’t wane at the small _“ Shut up_ ” he got in response, or when Keith settled both his feet onto his thigh. He could only watch as his partner settled back with a sigh, watching the pond with half-lidded eyes, lazily running his hand up and down his belly.          

 

Thoughts of proposing were suddenly at the forefront of his mind again, screaming and yelling to go ahead and ask the big question, _‘ You two have been together for four years! You went through hell and back for eachother, you honestly expect him to say no?_ ’ Chastising thoughts rang in his mind, giving him some inkling of reassurance.

 

Lance took a moment to dwell in the silence, steeling his nerves as he watched Keith peacefully admiring the view, looking almost content. With a sigh, he reached out to take Keith’s hand in his, trying to keep his nerve as the halfling looked up at him in confusion, “Keith, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to ask you. I mean! It’s not really news to you considering we’ve talked about this a few times before any of _this_ happened,” He paused, gesturing to his partner’s swollen belly, trying to pay no mind to widened eyes of realization, “And I had been planning on asking you back then, but I didn’t want you to feel like I was doing this out of some sort of obligation after we found out about the baby”.

Reaching into his pocket, Lance pulled out a silver band, jeweless and engraved with two lions intertwined with each other. Taking a deep breath and swallowing down saliva at the sound of Keith’s hitched breath, “But just know that you and this baby aren’t some obligation to me. I know I love you, for four years I have and I know I will continue loving you for much longer. If you let me”, looking up at a tear streaked face and smothered smile, he felt the slightest bit of courage, “Will you marry me?”

 

Keith could only sniffle and laugh, wiping away straying tears and gave Lance that same tender smile that always set his heart racing every time he was graced with it, “You just had to beat me to it, didn’t you?” He could only feel his heart leap to his throat at the hushed response, and was so happy, he could only pull his lover into an eager kiss at what he said next: “Yes.”

 

* * *

* * *

      

Pidge could only sigh at the sight of her dear friend. Leaning her elbow against the table and watching as once again her large fellow paladin sighed in annoyance at the sight of the nearly untouched dishes set around them.

Word had gotten out from a little birdy about the Red and Blue Paladin’s engagement, and while that was a tiny matter of well wishes among the locals, team Voltron had wholeheartedly buzzed with delight of celebrating this with their two friends. Apparently both Keith and Lance hadn’t seemed to get the memo, when they failed to show up to the dining room when they were expecting them to. It was only by Coran’s volunteering, that they found that the newly engaged couple had decided on a more…private celebration.

 

The Green Paladin could only feel exasperation at the turn of events. They were still happy for their friends, but one could only wonder why they didn’t see this happening, judging by past experience…

“Come on Hunk! What did you expect would happen?”

“They could have at least celebrated this with us first,” The man huffed, crossing large arms over his chest with a pout, “I made all their favorites! Even Keith’s prefered cravings, and that was a gross experience I do not wish to go through again.”  

None of them bothered to give the aforementioned dishes a second glance, but Pidge could only scoff, “This is Keith and Lance we’re talking about, Hunk. You know? The ones who decided to spend the aftermath victory against Lotor’s deceit fucking like bunnies?” She gave him a sardonic raise of the brow, “It’s not like you can just walk up to their room and ask them to join us.”

 

At this, both the Green and Yellow Paladin seemed to have come up with the same conclusion. They both turned to look at Shiro, dutifully sitting by Allura’s side as always and slowly chewing on a macaroon; he raised a brow and gave them an almost pitying look, as if the man knew what they were thinking, “Oh sure! Great idea, I’ll just walk right up to my little brother’s door, ignore the ‘don’t disturb sign’ and say _'Hey Keith, I know you and Lance are kinda busy celebrating the second biggest moment of your lives, but can you perhaps save that for later so you can celebrate it with us?'_ Cause that is bound to end so well.” Shiro sarcastically said with a slow condescending shake of the head, giving his fellow paladins a deadpan look.

Allura just looked between the team, looking absolutely humored as she sipped her drink. Hunk and Pidge exchanged chagrined looks.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in the west hall of the Castleship, the aforementioned couple cuddled close, trying to catch their breath as they blissfully basked in the afterglow of their eager celebrating. Lance bit down a smile, feeling absolutely giddy at the turn of events, and nestled his face in Keith’s bared neck.

 

Keith closed his eyes, quietly sighing with contentment as Lance showered his bare shoulder with languid kisses, “Well that was fucking intense.” He murmured, gently taking the hand caressing his belly and laced their fingers together.

The cuban only let out a short laugh in response to that, “I’ll say, it’s like sex gets a whole lot better when there’s something to celebrate,” Keith smirked, practically feeling Lance thinking through what he just said and feeling the ultimate mortification at the unintentional implications, “I mean! Not that sex with you is never awesome every other time, sex with you is always fucking great! Not that I figure it’d be any different with anyone else - fuck! No, I mean - not that I would know, you’re the only I’ve had sex with and I will never consider it with-”    

The pregnant galra could only laugh in amusement at the man’s panicked babbling, “Lance, breath,” He chided, patting his fiancee’s cheek in reassurance. The young man could only shake his head at his lover, only ever feeling endless fondness. With a smile, he turned back to admiring his engagement ring, “Hunk did a real good job with the ring, though I have to say: It does look awfully familiar for some reason.”

Lance could only hum in awkwardness, scratching his cheek and gnawing at his lip, looking absolutely guilty for some reason, “Yeaaah, it may be because I looked through your sketchbook for ideas,” he gave his beau a look, gauging his lack of reaction to the admission, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, just didn’t think my doodles would be good enough to be considered for anything, is all.” Keith admitted, never once taking his eyes off the ring, tracing the intertwined lions and patterns with his attentive gaze.

The man felt absolutely flabbergasted at the bluntness, “Not good enou- I swear to god Keith,” He muttered to himself, reeling at Keith’s comment, burying his face in Keith’s hair.

 

It wasn’t until Keith started shifting around and letting out an annoyed huff did Lance look up to check on the galra, raising a brow at Keith squirming and groping his chest with such a malcontent look, the man seemed to get the gist of what the problem was, “Feeling sore there, babe?”

The man only grunted, continuing to shift in his discomfort, “I swear, it’s bad enough I grew boobs of all things, and my nipples are now embarrassingly huge, this is just the icing to the fucking cake.”  

Lance could only humm in sympathy for his partner, “Well, if it makes you feel better! I think you look great,” He offered a cheeky smile to the baffled look he got in response, “No really! They’re such a cute pair of tiny tits.” he gently massaged said pair, snickering at the resulting flush, having his hands swatted away and Keith muttering _“ Oh my god, shut up_ ”. Lance then composed himself, settling his hands back on Keith’s belly and cleared his throat, “On a more serious note, I heard sucking ‘em really relieves soreness.”   

Keith gawfed at the lascivious look the man was giving him, and could only shove Lance’s face away from his visual vicinity, “You fucking pig.”  

“Yeah, but you agreed to marry this pig so-” The man didn’t finish his sentence when he jolted in surprise at the sudden sensation underneath his palm, looking at where it rested before realizing what it was, “Woah um! Did you uh - did you feel that? The baby just kicked, they just kicked!!” He bubbled, feeling excitement well up inside him

Keith could only smile at the reaction, “Yeah, babies tend to do that.”

“Haha! Thought you could hide from me forever, did ya? Well I don’t think so, cause you just got played, homey!” Lance crowed, feeling absolutely delighted that he finally, finally! Felt their baby kick for the first time.

“Please don’t call our baby _homey_ again, ever,” Keith said, looking up at Lance with a deadpan stare. His bemusement was short lived however, at a particular set of rough kicks; with a wince, he soothed his thumb in circles, hoping to calm the unborn child, “Ugh, sometimes I think there’s actually more than one in there.”

“Man, wouldn’t that be a nightmare.” Lance snorted, feeling that telltale sensation of jitters at the thought arise.

 

He felt like he had said something wrong though, when Keith sighed in dejection; his tail, that had been curled around Lance’s calf, was suddenly limp, and his ears pressed back into his head, everything speaking about the ill affect his comment had made. Lance didn’t get a chance to ask what was wrong when Keith whispered, “Would it be, though? Is having more than one baby such a bad thing?” He didn’t look at Lance as he said this, simply toying with the blanket draped over his belly.  

Lance could only curse under his breath, “Jesus Keith, no of course not. Of course it wouldn’t be a problem,” He pulled his pregnant fiance back to rest against him, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing soothing circles in his arm, “It’s just, one baby is kinda a big deal to handle for first timers, you know? I’ve seen my fair share of zombie-faced relatives dealing with it. I guess I’m just kinda cowed at the idea of taking care of more than one,” He pressed a kiss into Keith’s temple, feeling tension slowly dropping from the other’s body, “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna love any less if there ends up being twins or more, okay?”

 

The shuddered breath Keith released was a relief, smiling as Keith nuzzled his jaw, “Okay.” He didn’t resist when Keith reached up to run his fingers through his hair, merely sighed and dropped his head onto a pale shoulder.

“Now, how much more celebrating can we get done before one of them comes knocking on our door?” He only got a laugh at that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance baby inside Keith's alien womb the entire chapter: There's no way I'm coming out of here a bastard child. Either you pop the question, or you and I aren't gonna be so chummy.


End file.
